


Eggplant Proposal

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [120]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Flirting, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Propositions, Text Icons, Texting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki sends Tony a text.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 51
Kudos: 421





	Eggplant Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me why this happened. I blame **Rabentochter** and **NamelesslyNightlock**. It's probably their fault somehow XD

The text arrives when Tony is in the middle of a project in the lab.

Texts at all hours aren’t uncommon for him, but they’re rarely life-threatening and often ignored. People know to call him or use JARVIS if they want to get his attention.

It goes unnoticed for over an hour. 

He only glances at his phone because he’s having a JARVIS enforced break and drinking a smoothie from U. It’s three in the morning, but he doesn’t really have a normal sleep schedule so people are used to getting texts from him at all hours.

The message contains a single emoji with a very specific and ‘not originally intended’ meaning.

It’s an eggplant.

He stares at it for a long time, before firing off three ‘ _???_ ’ in reply.

The response is quicker than he anticipates. 

He gets an eggplant and a peach this time. If it was from anyone else, he would assume it’s a joke.

But, it’s not a joke. He’s damn sure of that. It just doesn’t make any sense _what_ it is.

This time, Tony ignores texting to call the man directly.

“Yes, Anthony?” Loki answers promptly. 

His tone is sugar sweet - butter wouldn’t melt in that mouth, but Tony doesn’t buy it.

“Why exactly are you texting me that?” he asks, direct and to the point.

“I thought it a very precise way to communicate one’s intention.”

Tony’s eyebrows skyrocket. “Either you’re asking me to share vegetables and fruit-”

“Perhaps after,” Loki allows, sounding unnecessarily thoughtful. “I am certain you will need to replenish your energy.”

Tony splutters a little. This is a former villain he’s dealing with. A man who, on many occasions, has tried to kill him and only recently started working with him for the ‘greater good’.

Yet, that’s the second implication Loki has laid down, and Tony believes in the scientific method. Once is an accident, twice is coincidence… but three times…

“Are you asking to have sex with me?”

He hears the smirk in Loki’s voice. “I am laying in your bed right now.”

Tony’s mouth falls open, but it takes him less than five seconds to reply, “Give me two minutes.”

Loki’s rough, low chuckle is the last thing he hears before he’s hanging up.

As he packs up his project and sprints upstairs, Tony makes a mental note to have JARVIS flag any texts from Loki as ‘ _high importance_ ’ from now on.


End file.
